


No Longer Afraid

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [70]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Carlos is a good guy, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:tarlos aren't together and people keep flirting with carlos and tk is pissed and jealous and sad but feels like he can't say anything because he's the one that told carlos he can't do relationships. carlos eventually lets him know he's not interested in anyone else. it's be sweet if you could write this. thank you
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder & TK Strand (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	No Longer Afraid

TK gnawed angrily on the straw to his drink.

“TK if you stare any harder that poor guy is going to burst into flames,” Judd teased.

“Huh?”

“You’ve been staring at Carlos and that guy for ten minutes,” Grace said. “What’s going on with you two.”

“Nothing is going on with us,” TK sighed. “Is it weird that I’m still jealous?”

“No honey it’s not,” Grace put a soft hand on his arm.

“I’m gonna go get another drink,” Judd excused himself.

“I’m the one who told him I can’t do relationships. But every time I see someone else flirting with him, I get all sad and angry.”

“TK you’ve been through a lot, at least from what Judd has told me. It’s normal that you aren’t ready to jump into something new yet. I’ve known Carlos since he was a rookie. He’s a good guy and he’s crazy about you. Was he angry when you told him you weren’t ready for a relationship?”   
“No. He took it surprisingly well. He even said that if I wasn’t into it we didn’t even have to be friends. But the thing is, I like hanging out with him. He makes me feel good, better than I have in months. But I don’t know if we want the same thing.”

“Then talk to him baby. I’m sure he’ll understand no matter what you tell him. And maybe the two of you can come to an agreement so that you both get what you want out of whatever it is that’s going on between the two of you.”

“You’re so wise. How did Judd land you?”   
Grace chuckled and patted his hand, “He is incredibly sweet under all of that prickliness.”

“Yeah sweet like a grizzly bear.”

“Trust me, Judd might never say it out loud, but he loves you. You’re like a brother to him.”

“Thanks Grace.”

“Any time sweetie. Tell me how it goes when you talk to Carlos.”

“I will.”

*****

“You alright? You seem quiet tonight?”

“Yeah I’m okay,” TK lifted his head to smile at Carlos. “Just been thinking.”

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I just, I uh- I had a talk with Grace the other night and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what she said.”

“That’s a little vague but okay.”

“We were talking about you,” TK glanced back down at his plate, moving food around with his fork.

“Good things I hope.”

“Yeah I guess. Um, we were talking about me being jealous.”

“Jealous of what? Will you look at me please?”

TK looked up and met Carlos’s eyes. He almost had to look back down to avoid the soft gaze.

“When we were at the bar the other night, this guy was flirting with you, and I was so jealous of him and I have no idea why.”

“Ouch.”

“No it’s just- I’m the one who told you that I didn’t want a boyfriend, but every time I see you with someone else, I’m so jealous because I wish that I was brave enough to be with you.”

“TK,” Carlos reached across the table to take his hand. “You are one of the bravest people I’ve ever met. After everything you’ve been through, you cannot call yourself weak. And as far as the jealousy goes, I’m not interested in anyone else okay?”

“You’re not?”

“No. Tyler from the first time I laid eye on you, you’re the only person I wanted. And when you told me you weren’t ready for a relationship, it hurt, but I accepted it because you needed time. I don’t know what happened with your ex, but I know that it was bad. And I don’t know if you’ll ever be ready, btu I’m willing to wait and see if you are. And even if you never want to be with me that’s okay, I still want to be your friend. Because you are one of the most extraordianry people I’ve ever met and I want you in my life.”

“He cheated on me.”

“What?”

“My ex. Alex. We dated for a while, long enough that I really believed he was it for me. So much so that I was planning to propose. And I did. But when I asked him to marry me, he told me that he had been seeing someone else. It broke me and I relapsed. I overdosed again.”

“TK-”

“Don’t say your sorry or whatever, I hear that enough. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I just, I feel weak. I’m so afraid of being hurt again and I feel like that makes me weak. I’m pushing you away because I’m afraid.”

“TK, you are the farthest thing from weak. Okay? Being afraid of something, doesn’t make you weak. Everyone is afraid of something, and being hurt is a valid fear.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“I’m afraid that I’ll end up being part of the problem instead of the solution. It’s no secret that everyone hates cops. And with reason, I mean no one ever made a song called fuck the fire department. But I’m afraid that I’ll end up getting lumped in with the bad cops even though I try my hardest to be a good one.”

“Carlos you are not a bad cop. You are fair and honest, and the farthest thing from part of the problem. Being afraid sucks, but I don’t want to be afraid any more.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I want to try. With you.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I want this Carlos. I don’t know how much I can give you, but I want to try my best.”

“You don’t have to give me everything TK. I just want you in my life, however you’ll let me have you.”

“Can I kiss you?” TK asked.

“I’d be a little offended if you didn’t.”

TK smiled and stood up from his seat. He moved around the table to sit gently in Carlos’ lap. Carlos caressed his cheek gently, like he was the most precious thing in the world. Then he kissed him, soft and slow and TK could feel that he was putting everything into it.

They sat that way for a long time, exchanging soft kisses and sharing breaths even though their food had long gone cold.

“I think I could get used to this,” TK whispered.

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
